Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (DD94 version)
Join Phineas, Ferb, and their friends as they travel through their 2nd dimensions when Evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is taking over Danville and they met themselves as the resistance. Would they be able to save the world from the forces of evil? You'll are about to find out. Chapter 1 Walt Disney Pictures Presents...... Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (DD94 version) (On beautiful day in Danville, there were two boys named Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher along with their pet platypus, Perry. They were sleeping in the morning and suddenly, Phineas's alarm clock rings 7:00 and a mechanical arm emerges out of it and pokes a sleeping Perry awake, he chatters, waking Phineas and Ferb) Phineas: Good morning, Perry! Now that's the way to wake up. (He hugs Perry) This is gonna be the best day ever. (The boys get dressed and ready for the day) (Song: Everything's Better with Perry) ♪We consider every day a plus♪ ♪To spend it with a platypus♪ ♪We're always so ecstatic♪ ♪'Cause he's semi aquatic♪ ♪Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus♪ ♪Brings smiles to the both of us♪ ♪Life's never fuddie duddy♪ ♪With our web-footed buddy♪ ♪When we're brushing our teeth, It's better♪ ♪Tying our shoes,♪ (Oh yeah!)♪ It's better♪ ♪Combing our hair, It's better♪ ♪Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar♪ ♪Blinking our eyes, It's better♪ ♪Breathing in and out, It's better (So much better)♪ ♪Sitting in a chair, It's better♪ ♪And taking a bath is just a little bit wetter♪ ♪Every day is such a dream♪ ♪When you start it with a monotreme♪ ♪He's duck-billed and he's beaver tailed and hairy♪ ♪(You know that he's hairy)♪ ♪Everything's better with Perry♪ ♪(Everything's better with Perry)♪ ♪Everything's better with Perry♪ ♪(Everything's better with Perry)♪ ♪Everything is better with Perry♪ ♪(Everything is better, everything is better with Perry)♪ ♪Everything's better and we♪ ♪Just want to tell you Perry♪ ♪Everything's better with you (Better with you)♪ (Phineas, Ferb, and Perry slide down the staircase railing and land in a pile on the floor, Perry chatters) Lawrence: Good morning, boys. Linda: Happy anniversary, Perry. Phineas: Oh, that's right! Gosh, I can't believe it's been five years. I remember the day we first got you. (Flashback to 5 years ago, Lawrence and Linda take a younger Phineas, Ferb, and Candace to the "OWCA Animal Rescue Center") Lawrence: Come on, kids. Pick out any pet you want. Linda: Oh look, Phineas! This one's looking at you! (picks up Phineas and shows him a cat) Lawrence: And this one's looking at you, Ferb! (picks up Ferb and shows him a dog) Young Candace: (walks through the aquarium section and all the fish swim away as she approaches) Why won't anything look at ME?! (Phineas and Ferb approaches a baby Perry) Young Phineas: Ferb! This one's looking at both of us at the same time! (Baby Perry chatters) Linda: Awww... Young Candace: That thing? You're kidding, right? (A female store employee approaches them) Store employee: Is there something I can do for you? Lawrence: Ah, yes, we'd like that one, please. Store employee: (surprised) You want to adopt the platypus? Lawrence: Oh, is that what it is? Well, yes! May we have him please? Young Candace: What would you even name a platypus? Phineas: (Narrating) 'Course, Ferb and I knew exactly what to call you. Young Phineas and Ferb: (simultaneously) Bartholomew. (Baby Perry chatters) (Present) Phineas: And then when we got you home, we renamed you Perry. And gave you this locket! (Phineas reaches into Perry's fur and pulls out a web foot shaped locket on a collar. He opens the locket around Perry's neck, revealing three pictures, one of young Phineas, Ferb, and Perry) Look how young we all were. Candace: (in her room, talking with her cell phone) Hey Jeremy, you wanna go to the mall? Jeremy: (At his house) You know, I'd love to, but my Dad is taking me to check out his old college today. Mr. Johnson: (runs in) Boo-ya! Go Polecats! Boo-ya! (he runs away) Jeremy: He's already set up an interview with the academic adviser. Can you believe that? Candace: Gee, Jeremy. I forgot you're a whole year older than me. A trip to college? Heh-heh.. That's, that's really great. Okay, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye. (Hangs up phone and picks up a stuffed teddy bear with a picture of Jeremy taped to its face) (to the teddy bear) Oh, Jeremy! In the blink of an eye, you'll be moving on to the next phase of your life. You'll be going to college and wearing tweed jackets with patches on the elbows! You'll be so mature! And look at ME! I'm a child! Jeremy, you'll see! I can mature! Starting with taking this silly photo off. (rips off photo) Oh, Mr. Miggins! Have you been there the whole time? Chapter 2 (The two boys are in the backyard; Ferb is placing a baseball on Perry's tail) Phineas: (holding a baseball bat and tapping the home plate) Alright, looks like the pitcher's ready, and...batter up! (Ferb scratches Perry's neck and Perry's tail snaps forward, flinging the baseball toward Phineas) Batter batter batter, swing! (swings at the baseball and hits) Oh yes, sports fans! That may be the best hit ever in the history of platypult baseball! (Ferb checks the "Platypult Baseball World Record Book" and gives Phineas a thumbs up) And the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths! (imitates a roaring crowd) (Ferb uses the remote control baseball glove to guide the ball back) And Fletcher snags the pop fly! He's out! Isabella: (enters) Hi, Phineas! What'cha doin'? Phineas: Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into sporting event. Isabella: Hi, Perry! Can I try? (scratches Perry's neck and the baseball is catapulted out of the yard) Phineas: Whoa, mama! Nice shot, Isabella! Isabella: Why thank you. Timon: ''(enters with Pumbaa) Hey there! Hi there! Ho There! '''Pumbaa:' You're as welcome as can be! Phineas: Hey guys, we were just playing platypult Pumbaa: 'Oh boy! I love games! '''Phineas: ' You know, if we had TWO Perrys, we could put a net between them and play platypult badminton! Ferb, that's it! I know what we're gonna do today! 'Isabella: '''On it. ''(whistles to call out the Fireside Girls while they appeared with tools) '(They finish up a mechanical platypult)' '''Phineas: Okay, everyone. I think the tail is all set. I'll just go check with the foreman. Isabella: (noticing Perry's absence) He's gone! Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? (he checks under the machine) Did he really slip away? On his anniversary? Sometimes it seems like Perry's missed every single cool thing we've done all summer long. Well, I guess he can do whatever he wants. After all, it's HIS day, right? (Perry is shown hiding behind the tree, his fedora on. He's waiting for signal) Pumbaa: (look around and pointing at) ''Hey look! It's that ice cream over there! '''Phineas:' Where? C'mon guys! (they left while Pumbaa was standing and Perry's come out) Pumbaa: Ok, all clear! (Perry salute to him and slips into the house while they're gone, he goes to the couch and pulls back a mirror over it, revealing a hole, he goes in and rides a vacuum tube down to his lair, passing by Pinky the Chihuahua and other agents, as he lands at his seat, Major Monogram is on screen) Major Monogram: Ah, good morning, Agent P. A quick word, recently you've been having some close calls, and your host family has nearly caught you sneaking into your lair several times. No need to remind you, but I'll do it anyway, that if your cover's blown, you'll have to be transferred to another city, with another host family. And we both know you wouldn't like that. (chuckles) I remember the day you were first assigned. (Flashback to when the Flynn-Fletcher family was just walking out of the adoption agency with their new platypus) Female store employee: Enjoy your platypus! Lawrence: Thank you! Cheerio! (the employee takes off her head, revealing it's a mask, under it is a younger Carl with braces on) Younger Carl: (into a headset) Agent assignment complete, sir. Younger Monogram: (inside a computer-filled room) Good job, Carl! If you keep up the great work, you'll make unpaid intern in no time! (Present) Carl: (off screen) And I did! Major Monogram: Don't get cocky, Carl! Carl: (sigh while on off screen) I should've get paid from Wal-Mart. Major Monogram: Agent P, as you know, every operative is equipped with an auto-scan replication device, just like the one in your hat. We've been using the information you've gathered to replicate each and every one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inators. Our top men have been analyzing them to determine if they've been getting smarter or dumber. And, to be honest, the jury's still out. Now we find out that he's in the process of building an alternate dimension-related inator. Your assignment is to stop him, before he finishes building it. Behind you, rising dramatically from the floor, is Carl with some high-tech devices that you might find useful. (A platform rises with dramatic music, on it is a large container of devices) Carl: (off-screen) Um, Sir? Hello? I didn't step on in time. Would you mind lowering the platform again? Major Monogram: Oh, great, let me... cue the music again. (Rewind dramatic music and plays it again as Carl rises with the platform this time) Carl: Voilà monsieur! (He shows a wristwatch) This first item is our new wrist-communicationizer. It has many applications that will help you in the field. For example a powerful directional electro-magnet. It will draw any metal object to you. (He pushes a button and his glasses are drawn to it) See? And these are aluminum! Major Monogram: Quit goofing around, Carl, and show him the hologram. Carl: Yes, sir. (he pushes a button on the watch and turns on hologram of Major Monogram) Major Monogram: Hehe, pretty nifty, huh? (from the hologram) With this device, you'll be able to contact me anywhere at anytime, but don't call between 3:30 and 4:00, because...that's when I take a shower. Whoa wee, wait a minute. (Points to Monogram on the big screen) Is that... me? Carl: Oh, no! His holographic projection has become mesmerized by his video image! I better shut it off. (He shuts off the hologram, then points to the watch again) And if you push THIS button, it'll give your adversary an incredible ice cream headache. (He pushes button and immediately screams and holds his head in pain, then stops) ''It's gone. You better watch where you point that. ''(He hands the watch over to Perry) (Candace, inside her room, is shown packing her belongings into a cardboard box) Stacy: (enters) Hey, girl. Uh, what are you doing? Candace: Stacy, Jeremy's going to college soon, and here I am concerned with busting my brothers to my MOMMY and living in the NURSERY. (She picks up a ceramic unicorn) A unicorn! A UNICORN, Stacy! (mockingly) "Hi, I'm six!" You've GOTTA help me get rid of all this junk. Stacy: Wow, bold move! Candace: Yep! Good bye, childhood folly. Hello, care-free undemanding adult life! Linda: (enters) Yeah, good luck with that. Candace, your father and I are off to the movies. And why are you packing your toys? Candace: Because Jeremy's going to college soon. That's why I have to be like an adult so I won't live in the nursery! Linda: I guess you're right. I think it's the best that you won't be able to be in charge. Candace: WHAT?! Why not?! Linda: Because he already told me about it last night when it gets annoying to him. That's why you're acting like a six year old girl. Candace: (lower tone) I'm not a kid. Linda: Then you need to act like an adult. If you tried to call me about busting your brothers for lying to me again, you'll be force to go to military school. Understand? (''Candace nodded)'' Linda: Good. Goodbye Candace. (she left)' '''Candace: (sigh) Just great! I'm even thinking of giving up on busting my brothers. Stacy: The irony is, that as a grown up, you don't NEED to tell your mom. You either to go hang out with me. Whether you like it or not? Candace: (sigh) Fine! Let's go. (They walked out) Chapter 3 tbc..... Category:Disneydude94's page Category:Crossover Category:Movies Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel